Eres sólo mía
by Desuka
Summary: No puedo negar lo que siento por ti...


_Hola, RozenMaidenAdictos XD. Este fic es muy, muy viejo, y estoy recién intentando editarlo. Si tienen alguna sugerencia, pues venga, no sean tímidos, déjenla en una review o en un PM. Estoy abierta a las críticas mientras sean constructivas y estén bien argumentadas. Asimismo no estoy ni ahí con las heces (¿?) innecesarias y huecas._

_Ya soy un parásito experimentado del yuri y ahora que leo a este bebé, me emociono (?) (ok, no). XD En realidad, espero que la edición quede buena. Y, conste, apenas roza el yuri, es más bien un shoujo-ai con tintes más fuertes de lo otro._

_Como sea, espero que les guste :3_

**_Rozen Maiden_****,** así como sus personajes, historia, colores, asdasdasd**, no me pertenecen**. Son de las queridas PEACH-PIT.

* * *

Por su frágil memoria manchada de soledad, surcaban como estrellas fugaces miles y miles de recuerdos rotos sin color ni textura, mismos que ella creía demasiado infantiles para una mente tan soberbia, brillante y fría como lo era la suya. No sabía, y algo le decía que no quería entender, por qué justo ahora la acosaban esas mañas inherentes del pasado: dejos de lástima impugnes, miradas absurdas sin la calidez de antaño que a ratos buscaba entre sus pesadillas, esperando que la rescatasen de sus malditos monstruos invisibles. El destello azul de una lágrima que surca la mejilla de porcelana, y muere a los pies de la cortina rubia que ahora tanto desdeña su pecho herido, una, dos, miles de veces. No, sí, era estúpido. La nostalgia lo era. El atisbo de pasado que insistía en florecer de nuevo entre la nieve, valientemente, sólo para quemarse con el gélido respirar de sus labios pálidos, no tenía sentido alguno para ella.

Por eso era que, tras la máscara de arrogancia y orgullo que todo el mundo se creía sin esfuerzo, Suigintou se odiaba profundamente a sí misma.

Su mano viajó de inmediato hasta donde debía encontrarse su Rosa Mystica, en un vano intento por estrujarla y aliviar así, con la fuerza de sus largos dedos, un poco el peso que se cernía sobre ella. Es que iba en contra de todo lo que creía correcto extrañar aquellos tiempos de calidez. Aquel té tan rojo como la sangre de un humano. Aquellas sonrisas precarias, que a ella le parecían dulces y sinceras. Y el sol entrando por los ventanales de la mansión, deslumbrándola, haciéndole creer que Rozen sí la amaba aunque fuera defectuosa.

Gruñó. Se estaba volviendo débil y sentimental, como Kanaria y Suiseiseki.

No era difícil entenderlo. Hacía siglos que se conocían. Se habían amado como lo harían dos hermanas que se admiran y reconocen, y ahora se odiaban. Lastimaban sus sombras apenas coincidían en un mismo lugar. Ella, como la primogénita, contrario a lo que daba a comprender, lo aceptaba al fin. Después de todo, era su destino: vivir o morir, ser luz u oscuridad. La pequeña era su polo opuesto, la única que la vio como la más débil... y eso nunca se lo perdonaría. Nunca.

—Soy una Rozen Maiden. Soy la primera. Soy tú depredador...

Pero ella nunca había tenido la oportunidad de disfrutar realmente su lugar en la cadena. No. Porque no era fuerte. Porque en realidad temía que todo se acabara. Seguro se rompería en mil pedazos en el peor momento, y perdería. Y sería humillada.

Por eso le extrañaba lo que haría en un rato más, como venía siendo casi una costumbre, una muy mala costumbre, desde hace ya unas cuantas semanas.

... La habitación de Megu era amplia y espaciosa, dotada de una gran ventana que, a modo de cuadro, le mostraba a la muchacha la belleza de una ciudad viva en las penumbras desde la tristeza de su cama de hospital. Suigintou, sentada en el alféizar, al son de las campanadas de la iglesia más cercana, giró la cabeza en su dirección para comprobar que todo estuviera en orden. Y en contra lo que hubiera deseado, se admiró de verla dormir tan profundamente, sin ninguna preocupación atormentándola, al menos no durante sus sueños. Y la envidió, pero no por mucho tiempo, conforme suspiraba al viento sin cuidado... pues esa noche ya no dudaba en volver a visitarla.

Un nuevo vicio, un juego del tipo más cruel. Uno del que dependía su estado de ánimo, y que provocaba que aquellos recuerdos amargos, durante unos instantes de su ínfima eternidad, fueran un poco más dulces.

Se levantó. Las ganas enfermizas que tenía de verla aumentaron drásticamente. Tanto, que no dudó en apretar los puños hasta hacerse daño.

—Shinku...

Extendió sus alas, intentando no tomar demasiada energía de Megu. Miró a la luna y las agitó, controlando su fuerza. Como un ave libre, disfrutó que el viento frío azotara su rostro al lanzarse en picada, y luego al elevarse con un aleteo preciso hacia la oscuridad más densa de la noche. Entonces, Mei Mei deslumbró parte de su cabello blanco, como advirtiéndole que lo que estaba por hacer era malo. Como siempre lo hacía.

—Ya basta, Mei Mei —gruñó, negando con la cabeza. ¿Hasta cuándo se negaría a entender que asumía su destino y lo que conllevaba el Alice Game?

Pero, al parecer, no era tan así.

Mei Mei se sacudió, como hablándole. Y fue muy clara: _¿Qué sucedería con ellas, si al final esos sentimientos aberrantes seguían creciendo?_

Aquello golpeó duramente a su corazón, haciéndola sentir vulnerable. Tanto, que casi dejó de absorber energía de su médium.

_Depredador, presa. _Ella, Shinku. Lo planearía así. Ellas dos, solas, al final. Y cuando eso sucediera...

—Ahí yo te mataré, aunque muera al hacerlo, porque eres mía, Shinku… sólo mía.

* * *

—Jun... Te ordeno que cierres esa ventana ahora, tengo frío.

2:35 de la madrugada. Jun, quejándose mentalmente de lo plano que debía encontrarse su trasero, continuaba estudiando álgebra como un demente en la precariedad de su incómodo escritorio. Sentía, incluso con la caja cerrada, la respiración acompasada de Suiseiseki, y el rasgueo que hacían las páginas del libro en alemán que Shinku leía sobre su cama, haciéndole silenciosa compañía. Pero su interrupción lo hizo regresar al mundo real, sólo para recordarle que su preciada muñeca lo trataba como a un sirviente. Por eso fue que, frunciendo el ceño, y muy cansado para protestar, se apresuró en cumplir la orden de la Rozen Maiden. Así evitaría recibir una buena paliza con el bastón rosa.

—¿Por qué no te has ido a dormir? —curioseó el chico, dando un gran bostezo—. Digo, es raro verte despierta hasta tan tarde.

Shinku no apartó la vista de su libro hasta que sintió el click de la ventana. Entonces, lo observó un buen rato, con el rostro ingrávido.

—¿Q-qué, qué pasa?

Jun juntó aún más las pobladas cejas, manteniendo la mirada en sus ojos azules sólo para demostrarle, de alguna forma, que no le tenía tanto miedo. Pero la rubia pronto desistió de aquello y, con un salto que, sin reparos, fue considerado como elegante, cerró su pesado libro y pasó a un lado de su médium, ignorándolo.

—Buenas noches, Jun —dijo acercándose a su maleta—. Ya descansa.

Dándole la espalda, la abrió con cuidado, y se metió en ella agitando sus largas coletas al son del gruñido que Jun hizo en protesta.

—¡Oye, no me...! Ya, para qué pierdo mi tiempo —suspiró, rascándose la nuca antes de ir a apagar la pequeña luz de su lámpara.

* * *

Sabía muy bien que aquella noche toda duda sería aclarada. Esperando a que Jun quedara profundamente dormido, la ojiazul salió con cuidado de su caja y atravesó el pasillo en silencio.

Llegó al cuarto del espejo, y entró con aire apesumbrado. Ahí la esperaba Suigintou (?), con el semblante serio y… de alguna forma, triste.

-Por fin has llegado-anunció brevemente la albina.

-Lo siento…-dijo, tratando de excusarse-. Jun estudia mucho y…

-No me importa. Por lo menos viniste. No pensé que lo harías, y… no imaginaba que yo también vendría.

Se sentía nerviosa. Era extraño…Pero su corazón hablaba esta vez, y no tenía deseos de detenerlo. _Ya no quería ser su propia presa nunca más_…

Y para sorpresa de ambas, abrazó a la quinta con fuerza.

Así estuvieron un buen rato. Ninguna habló mucho; solo se susurraban advertencias tontas al oído por si alguien venía y las descubría…

Pero no. _Esa noche solo eran ellas dos y nadie más_.

-Suigintou…

-Cállate…Me pediste que viniera, y aquí estoy...

-Es solo que…Sabes bien que todo esto no es correcto… ¿Qué pensará nuestro Padre, y nuestras hermanas…?

-Cierra el pico.

Y con un dedo, tapó delicadamente esos finos labios de porcelana rosa.

-No pienses, Shinku…yo…si te preocupa el pasado, créeme; no te odio…solo me sentía muy lastimada…-murmuró desviando la mirada.

-Suigintou… ¡Lo lamento tanto! -se lamentó, abrazándola con fuerza- .Yo…fui una estúpida, ya sabes…Perdóname por favor…

Nunca la había oído hablar de esa forma. Eso la sorprendió, e hizo que se sintiera mal. No quería oírla así nunca mas…

-Míranos ahora…estamos abrazándonos…

La chica de alas negras sonrió con brevedad; no le gustaba ver triste a la quinta, y haría lo que sea con tal de recuperar su sonrisa.

Limpió una lágrima rebelde, que escapó de pronto por esos espectaculares ojos que tenía la muñeca rubia. Y, sujetando con ambas manos su rostro, le besó delicadamente una mejilla.

Shinku, sonriendo ésta vez, decidió continuarle el juego. Aquellos pensamientos y deseos nocturnos se volvieron realidad al fin. Sus cuerpos se rozaban, sus caras se acercaban, y sus manos se entrelazaban…

Sin previo aviso, ambas respiraciones se hicieron una, y poco a poco dejaron de pensar…

Ya no había vuelta atrás. Sus ojos brillaban...sus labios estaba próximos, y ahora mutuamente se acariciaban como suaves olas del mar, y no parecía ser malo.

_Resultaba imposible que algo tan hermoso como aquello fuese incorrecto_.


End file.
